Episode 1: Powers Arise Part 1
Powers Arise Part 1 is the first episode of Power Rangers Ancient Warriors. Characters Rangers Allies *Ellis Park *Matthew Rodgers Villains *Extinctionors **Zagan **Lillith **Buer **Lucifer **Firewire Cast *Jake Abel as Carter Rodgers *Logan Lerman as Damon Cartwright *Alexa Vega as Emily Cartwright *Daniel Fraser as Julian Williams *Selena Gomez as Ashley James *Michael Grant Terry as Ellis Park *Lucas Till as Matthew Rodgers *Andrew Grainger as Zagan *Jackie Clarke as Lillith *Estevez Gillespie as Buer *Paul Harrop as Lucifer Plot Thousands of years ago, the Ancient Warrior Rangers guarded the earth against the evil Extinctionors, led by Azazel and his wife Lillith. In the final battle between the Ancient Warriors Rangers and the Extinctionors, neither survived. The only thing left were the Power Cell Morphers encased inside the same meteor that killed the dinosaurs. Now, the Extinctionors have escaped from their frozen Ice Prison, and will soon bring destruction upon our world. It's up to a group of new heroes to rise up and destroy the Extinctionors forever... Matthew Rodgers is a Freshman at Florida State University in Orlando, Florida. His brother, Carter Rodgers, is a Senior at Florida State University - popular, charismatic, and smart. For years Matthew has envied his brother and exhibits his anger by tormenting others and being a rude bully. As the school year begins, Carter offers to help Matthew be a good student and get used to college, but Matthew refuses his brother's help and begins tormenting the Freshman nerd Mason Sanders. Meanwhile, Carter and his friends - Damon Cartwright, his twin sister Emily Cartwright, Jason Williams, and Ashley James begin an internship program at NASA. The internship is led by Ellis Park, who moved from Seattle, Washington after college to start a new life in Orlando. Ellis Park is assigned a meteor discovery excavation project. The meteor had been dug up in a construction site and delivered to NASA for further examination. While examining the meteor, Ellis discovers nine glowing gems, each with a different color. Ellis has a vision of each gem being hidden in the meteor by an unknown entity, who entrusted that the gems would be found by a new group of Ancient Warriors that would protect the world from destruction by the evil Extinctionors. Using his vision, Ellis entrusts his new interns with five of the gems which transform into what he calls Power Cell Morphers. Carter is given the Red Power Cell Morpher, Damon is given the Black Power Cell Morpher, Emily is given the Cyan Power Cell Morpher, Jason is given the Green Power Cell Morpher, and Ashley is given the Pink Power Cell Morpher. Ellis explains that when a problem ensues - the Power Cell Morphers will glow, alerting the rangers of trouble that needs to be stopped. Meanwhile, Zagan and the other Extinctionors - Lillith, Buer, and Lucifer, along with the footsoldiers awaken from their Ice Prison and prepare to send a monster that will stop the new Ancient Warriors from ever transforming. To Be Continued... Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Ancient Warriors Category:Jtgus11204014